


stitches and kisses

by winkdust



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Fluff, Fraternities & Sororities, Jaemin is petty, Jealousy, M/M, alcohol is involved, jeno is an ex-frat member, might have a part 2 when jaemin sobers up!! lmfao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 12:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16892859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winkdust/pseuds/winkdust
Summary: if only his boyfriend hadn’t dragged him to that stupid christmas slash frat party, jaemin thought, he wouldn’t have ended up in the hospital with two stitches on his head. now not only was he petty and jealous, he’s also in pain, too.or: jeno got caught under the mistletoe with his ex at a christmas party, jaemin throws a fit, and accidents happen.





	stitches and kisses

**Author's Note:**

> merry christmas yall!!

Jaemin didn’t want much for Christmas. All he had wanted to do was to spend the entire day with his boyfriend Jeno in their small, yet cozy shared apartment. He wanted to lay in bed with Jeno and cuddle with him all day, and the two of them can snuggle up against each other for warmth.

Either that or the two of them can huddle together on the sofa as they have a Christmas movie marathon while eating smores and drinking hot chocolate. Jaemin would lay his head on Jeno’s shoulder while Jeno would have his arm draped over Jaemin’s.

Jaemin didn’t mind what they will end up doing.

As long as he got to spend time alone with Jeno, it would be a Christmas well spent.

However, Jeno had a different plan for the both of them this Christmas.

Unlike Jaemin’s plan which was mainly them being domestic with each other the entire day, Jeno’s plan involved lots of socializing, alcohol, and even more alcohol.

A frat party was where Jeno had wanted to bring Jaemin to.

As a ex royal member of Kappa Alpha Phi, Jeno was invited to a Christmas slash frat party held at Doyoung’s who was the current president of said fraternity.

Jeno and Doyoung had been best friends the three years Jeno was an active member of Kappa Alpha Phi before Jeno left last year after meeting and falling in love with Jaemin.

It didn’t take long for Jaemin and Jeno to start mutually pining for each other, but Jaemin was hesitant on getting together with Jeno at first because of his frat (aka fuckboy) status.

Jaemin wasn’t keen on dating someone who only partied every day, makes bad decisions, and threw away their education for reputation.

At that time, rumors also started floating around claiming Jeno was still in love with his ex-girlfriend, Hari, a member from his sister sorority despite having broken up with her months ago.

Not wanting to serve as Jeno’s rebound and being associated with a _fuckboy_ (as supported by other rumors), this rumor caused Jaemin to cut off contact with Jeno completely.

However, despite avoiding the older male for weeks, Jeno somehow found his way back into Jaemin’s life. Jeno promised Jaemin he would stay for good if Jaemin gave him the chance to prove to him he really loved him.

In the end, Jeno chose Jaemin over his three years frat, leaving everything he had behind just to prove to Jaemin he was his priority.

Upon seeing Jeno’s sincerity, Jaemin accepted Jeno back into his life and the two began dating for a few months before moving in an apartment together near their campus. This way, they would be able to be with each other every day _and_ save money.

A win-win situation indeed.

It was around last Christmas that Jeno had stopped bringing up anything related to his frat. He knew how Jaemin felt about his past and frats in general so he never mentioned it again until... _now_.

“You want me to come with you to a frat party?” Jaemin asked, unable to conceal the disbelief in his tone. He had his arms crossed against his chest and eyebrows raised as he leaned against the kitchen counter, eyes boring into Jeno’s own who was standing in front of him.

“It’s a _christmas_ party,” Jeno insisted. His hands swiftly reached out to grab Jaemin by the waist, tugging him forward so that their bodies were flushed against each other before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

Jeno pulled back, giving Jaemin a cheeky smile as he did so, but Jaemin wasn’t having any of it.

“Baby it’s been a long time since I last partied,” Jeno tried to reason, “let loose with me for just one night, hm?”

Jaemin wanted to tell Jeno it’s not just _any_ night that the party will be held on. The party will be held tomorrow and tomorrow is Christmas Eve.

Jaemin knew the party was gonna last all the way until one or two in the morning. He didn’t want to do a Christmas countdown with a bunch of intoxicated crazy teenagers he’s never met before in his entire life.

Even worse, if it’s a frat party, that meant their sister sorority will also be invited.

If sorority girls were gonna be invited, that meant Hari will be invited too.

The thought of possibly seeing Jeno together with his ex sent a sinking feeling down the pit of Jaemin’s stomach.

Jaemin had never questioned Jeno about his past relationship, too afraid he won’t be able to deal with the heartbreak if he were to hear about her directly from Jeno himself.

Jaemin doesn’t want to know what those two did with each other before he came into Jeno’s life. He doesn’t know anything about her other than how she looks like (Jaemin saw her photos in Jeno’s phone once and Jeno quickly deleted them later, claiming he forgot to delete them).

And he wanted to keep it that way.

“Is she gonna be there too?” Jaemin asked softly, a small pout forming on his face.

Jeno gave a nonchalant shrug. “I don’t know, and I honestly don’t care.”

“You don’t?” Jaemin blinked up at him in surprise.

Jeno’s eyes softened. “No sweetheart, I don’t. You’re the only thing that matters to me now.”

Jaemin leaned his head against Jeno’s chest, trying to hide the small grin that was spreading across his face.

“I love you Jeno,” Jaemin breathed as he wrapped his arms around Jeno’s waist tightly.

“I love you too, baby,” Jeno fondly replied. His smile was wide as he placed a soft kiss on top of Jaemin’s head. “So, so much.”

 

\---

 

Jaemin ended up being dragged to the frat party despite last minute refusal. He had told Jeno to just go alone and let loose by himself but Jeno refused to let him spend Christmas Eve alone.

If he were to be completely honest, Jaemin would rather spend Christmas Eve alone than spend it at a stranger’s house filled with loud music, alcohol, and intoxicated teenagers or young adults making out in every corner of the house.

Jaemin’s personally never been to a party before, but he had an idea of what happens during a party based on books he’s read and movies he’s seen.

The sight that greeted him upon entering Doyoung’s house was everything he had imagined in his head. A frat party does look like everything they described in books and movies, if not, worse.

Loud EDM music being blasted throughout the house sent vibrations against the wooden floor and up the wall. Nothing about this party seemed Christmas like except for mistletoes hung all over the houses.

The mistletoes were probably used as an excuse for random strangers to kiss or make out under it.

Oh god...he hope Jeno doesn’t get caught under it.

Jaemin hope he doesn’t either.

Jeno squeezed Jaemin’s hand tightly as he lead the two of them through a swamp of people, heading towards the backyard where there were less people and more alcohol.

Some frat guys and a few sorority girls recognized Jeno as they passed by. Those who saw him greeted him with much enthusiasm and Jeno briefly greeted them back.

Some guys stopped them on their tracks to give Jeno a quick fistbump while girls pulled him into a hug.

All the guys and all the girls that knew Jeno were all good looking and pretty.

Jaemin felt his self esteem lowering when he thought about how these were the type of people that Jeno surrounded himself around for three years. These were the type of people that Jeno partied with weekly before the two of them met.

Jaemin’s shoulders were depleted by the time they reached the backyard. The fresh air that greeted him was way more refreshing than the stuffy living room he had just passed by.

Jeno turned around to face Jaemin once they came to a stop.

“Baby you don’t like the atmosphere?” Jeno asked warily, checking Jaemin’s facial expression for any sign of discomfort.

“No shit I don’t,” Jaemin gruffly replied. He yanked the sleeve of his sweatshirt down in an attempt to cover up his freezing hands. Jaemin unknowingly yanked it down too low, accidentally exposing his collarbone in the process, causing Jeno’s breath to hitch.

“W-what?” Jaemin sputtered, cheeks turning pink underneath Jeno’s intense stare.

“Too low baby,” Jeno said lowly. He helped Jaemin pull his sweatshirt back up, giving him a satisfied smile after he was all covered up again.

“Scared some frat boys are gonna come and sweep me off my feet?” Jaemin snickered. His eyes glinted with mischief as he peered up at Jeno, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

“The only frat boy that’s allowed to go near you,” Jeno gripped Jaemin’s hips tightly before pulling him towards him. Jaemin swallowed nervously when Jeno ducked down to whisper in his ears. “Is me.”

Jaemin’s heart pounded loudly against his chest when Jeno let go of him. Jeno’s words always had a huge impact on him and this time, it’s no exception.

“You’re the only frat boy I would ever look at anyways,” Jaemin mumbled incoherently but Jeno was able to pick up every word.

Jeno smiled before ruffling his hair.

“That’s my baby.”

 

\---

 

The party isn’t too bad, Jaemin admitted to himself after spending a good hour and a half there.

The music was too loud for his likings but the beat was pretty addictive. Many people have cleared the living room by now in favor of going outside to take a breather or jumping down the swimming pool.

Jeno managed to introduce Jaemin to Doyoung before he let himself loose.

Doyoung’s nice, much nicer than the image Jaemin had imagined in his head. Jaemin had expected Doyoung to look like a thug or act like an asshole but he was neither of that.

Doyoung was nice and wasn’t crazy like the other guys he ran into. His personality was soft like Jeno’s and Jaemin figured that’s how the two of them remained best friends until now.

The three of them migrated from the backyard to the sofa in the living room after Jeno started getting a little tipsy.

Jeno plopped on the sofa, pulling Jaemin down on his lap before downing on a shot of weirdly mixed alcohol some guy had given him.

The guy offered Jaemin some too, but Jeno slapped the drink out of the guy’s hand before Jaemin even had the chance to refuse.

Throughout the night, Jeno doesn’t allow Jaemin to touch a single ounce of alcohol.

He claimed the reason was because he doesn’t want Jaemin to become “tainted” but Jaemin knew the real reason was because if he were to drink too, they both wouldn’t be able to drive home and would become stranded here.

At some point, Jeno excused himself to go to the bathroom and Jaemin was left alone by himself.

Some sorority girls glared at Jaemin as they came into the living room.

Their stares made him slightly terrified but mainly uncomfortable. Jaemin wondered if it was because they hated him and blamed him for the reason Jeno leaving the frat.

Jaemin lowered his head as they passed by, not wanting to make eye contact with any of the girls.

Jaemin missed the smirks that were on their faces as a result.

 

\---

 

A good fifteen minutes passed by and Jeno haven’t came back from the restroom. Jaemin was starting to get a little panicky. He wondered if Jeno was okay, if anything happened to him but he doesn’t even know where to look for him.

The house was humongous.

Jaemin stood up from the sofa, his head darting back and forth to see if Doyoung was in sight so he could ask him to help him search for Jeno. But he wasn’t and Jaemin’s worry skyrocketed.

Jaemin’s heart grew uneasy as he wandered around the house to look for Jeno. Doyoung’s house was huge and people began pouring inside again, making it an even harder task to search for Jeno.

Jaemin wandered to the staircase where he saw a bunch of people gathered. Jaemin squinted his eyes to see if Jeno was within the crowd.

“Who knew Jeno and Hari would be caught under the mistletoe! This really is fate!” the guy next to Jaemin cackled as he pulled out his camera. “Guys gather up, these two exes are gonna kiss!”

Jaemin felt his heart stop beating.

Hari was here too?

Jeno and Hari... _kissing_?

Jaemin was too short to see what was happening. He was also too weak to push through the sea of people by himself to get to the front to see if it was his Jeno that they were talking about.

Some guy held his phone up to record and Jaemin took a small peak at his screen only to regret it immediately.

It was his Jeno alright.

And the girl next to him was indeed Hari, his ex.

Jaemin felt sick to his stomach.

All of a sudden, Jaemin felt like air was being sucked out of him. It was getting harder and harder to breathe and the flashy disco lights were making his head spin.

Jaemin felt nauseous as he stumbled out, leaving the scene.

But not before hearing everyone chanting

_kiss! kiss! kiss!_

 

\---

 

“ _Baby I didn’t kiss her. I-I don’t know what you saw but I really didn’t kiss her,_ ” Jeno croaked on the other end of the line.

Jaemin furiously got of the car, slamming the door shut with so much force he wouldn’t be surprised if it were to snap and fall off to the floor.

“Just shut up already,” Jaemin grumbled. He fished the house key out of his pocket before practically stomping across the parking lot. “I don’t want to see you tonight. Why don’t you go back to her house huh? Bet you’d love to spend Christmas with her.”

Jaemin didn’t know where his pettiness came from. He was so sure he was feeling emo and sad during the car ride home but those feelings quickly turned into anger when Jeno started calling him.

Jaemin could hear Jeno letting out a heavy sigh on the other end.

“ _Baby don’t be like this please? Doyoung’s taking me home right now. I-I kind of sobered up. Let’s talk when I’m home._ ”

“We are talking right now. And you’re pissing me off so I’m gonna hang up now,” Jaemin scowled. He proceeded to end the call but Jeno continued rambling.

“ _Baby I’m getting stressed. Let’s not do this. It’s Christmas. Let’s just love each other peacefully...please?_ ”

“Oh, so you want to act all lovey dovey with me today and tomorrow and then argue with me again after the holidays?” Jaemin scoffed.

Another tired sigh came on the other end of the line.

“ _That’s not what I meant Jaemin. Look, I’ll talk to you in a bit okay? I’m almost home. I love you Nana._ ”

Jaemin was too heated and frustrated with Jeno to pay attention to his surroundings.

That’s why he didn’t notice the dangerous trail of ice building up on the stairs. He didn’t notice the ice until he took the first step up the stairs and slipped.

Jaemin let out a sharp cry of pain when he fell head first. The impact on his head was an immense pain that he have never before and it hurts so so much.

“ _...baby what was that? Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere_?”

That was the last thing Jaemin heard before his vision turned black and everything fell silent.

 

\---

 

“You slipped on ice when you were walking up the stairs, fell, and hit your head before passing out,” Jeno vaguely explained as he squeezed Jaemin’s hand tightly. “Baby you should have been more careful. When I saw you laying there unconscious...I thought something bad happened to you.”

“Something bad did happen to me! I fell and almost cracked my head open!” Jaemin huffed childishly. He threw Jeno a glare before trying to yank his hands away but Jeno wouldn’t budge.

“And it’s all your fault! If only you hadn’t dragged me to that stupid frat party, I wouldn’t have to spend Christmas in a fucking hospital!” Jaemin exasperated, throwing his hands up in the air in frustration. “With _two_ stitches on my fucking head!”

Jeno gaped at Jaemin, mouth hanging wide open and at a loss for words. He threw a flustered glance at Doyoung who was dying of laughter on the side.

“It’s the drugs,” Doyoung laughed as he waved it off. “He got sedated after all.”

“I thought they’re supposed to make you happy upon waking up. Not angry,” Jeno mumbled, throwing Jaemin a worried glance who was still cursing him out loudly.

Doyoung responded with a shrug. “Who knows. Maybe his heart still remembers what happened hours ago.”

“I really didn’t kiss her though,” Jeno let out a tired sigh as he began rubbing at his temples.

“I was intoxicated but even in that state…” Jeno’s eyes softened when he turned to look at Jaemin.

“I knew who my heart belonged to.”

 

\---

 

Thankfully, Jaemin did not sustain any major injuries to his head and was discharged a few hours later.

It was four in the morning when the two of them finally arrived home, all thanks to Doyoung who had been the driver all night long.

Jeno carried Jaemin bridal style all the way up to their apartment and into their room while the younger boy snored softly against him.

Jeno couldn’t imagine how exhausted Jaemin could be for him to sleep the entire trip home. Jaemin didn’t even budge when Jeno helped him changed into pajamas before settling him down in bed.

It must have taken a huge toll on Jaemin and Jeno felt his heart aching upon seeing dried tear stains on Jaemin’s cheeks.

Jeno joined Jaemin in bed after changing into his own pajamas. He held Jaemin close against him before trailing small kisses all over his face as a silent apology.

Jaemin stirred in his sleep and Jeno came to an abrupt stop when Jaemin’s eyes slowly fluttered open.

Jeno mentally prepared himself for Jaemin to start cursing at him or hitting him again like what he did the first time he woke up.

Jeno closed his eyes, expecting the hits to start coming any time soon.

Except...it doesn’t.

“Jeno? What are you doing?” Jaemin giggled. He booped Jeno on the nose before messing around with his hair. “Why are you pretending to be asleep?”

Jeno slowly opened his eyes and is greeted by Jaemin’s face just one centimeter away from his.

Jaemin gave Jeno a bright smile before squishing his cheeks. “What were you doing earlier? Felt nice...I want you to do it again.”

“You haven’t sobered up yet,” Jeno clucked his tongue in disappointment. “Why can’t we be both sober at the same time?”

Jaemin’s face scrunched up in confusion. “Sober? What’s that?”

Jaemin cutely tilted his head to the side and Jeno couldn’t help but let out a low chuckle.

“It’s something you’re not baby,” Jeno retorted, “although this side of you is cute too. You’re so much cuter when you don’t wanna kill me.”

Jaemin frowned. He propped himself up on his elbows before staring down at Jeno with a serious expression on his face. “Kill you? Why would I kill you?”

In a blink of an eye, Jaemin rolled himself over so that he was laying on top of Jeno. He straddled Jeno’s hips, keeping him immobile before dipping his head down.

“I wouldn’t kill you Jeno. Because...because...I love you,” Jaemin muttered before closing the last bit of distance between them.

Jaemin moved his lips roughly against Jeno’s, pressing his body down so that they were flushed together.

Jeno looped his arms around Jaemin’s back to hug him tightly as he kissed him back eagerly.

Jaemin’s tongue shyly swiped across Jeno’s lips, and Jeno took that as a cue to open up his mouth. Jaemin slipped his tongue right in and whined softly when Jeno’s mouth tasted too bitter for his own likings.

“B-bitter,” Jaemin frowned as he pulled away. “Told you to drink water, not alcohol.”

Jeno couldn’t help but laugh at his boyfriend’s statement. “No more alcohol from today on. No more parties either. Just you and me spending time together. That sound okay?”

“Spend time together...I like that!” Jaemin grinned. He squished Jeno’s face before placing big, fat, wet kisses all over his face.

“It’s past midnight...it’s Christmas. Merry Christmas Jeno. I love you so much!” Jaemin exclaimed before throwing himself back on top of Jeno. He buried his face into Jeno’s neck and let out a contented sigh after breathing him in.

“I love you so much too baby. Merry Christmas,” Jeno smiled.

It didn’t take long for Jaemin to start dozing off again. His body still on top of Jeno as he snored quietly against his chest but Jeno didn’t mind.

Jeno wanted to stay like this forever, with Jaemin wrapped in his arms and not going anywhere.

Things may get a little hectic tomorrow morning when Jaemin sobers up, but Jeno doesn’t worry too much about it.

Because they always find ways to make things work.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in my head all week and I had to flush it out of my system. I hope you enjoyed reading it!! My twitter is @jaemnoh if you wanna come find me there! :)


End file.
